yovanipokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Twitter
A page of Yovani's Adventure ''Twitter'' opened up on July 6, 2010. As of that date (2 years since journey started), a daily or weekly update will come up with Yovani's Adventure, although information as of the first of July will also show. As of July 26, we will now show the battles. 2010 July Week of July 1 - 3 *'July 1: Yovani enters a contest known as the Cerulean Cape Pokemon Tournament, which is a Double Battle competition, and wins a Pokemon Egg. *'July 2: '''Yovani stays in the Pokemon Center all day because it heavily rains. *'July 3: 'Yovani's Egg obtained by the Cerulean Cape Pokemon Tournament hatched into a Nidoran♀ Week of July 4 - 10 *'July 4: 'Yovani challenges Lt. Surge to a battle (3-on-3) and wins after the second try. *'July 5: 'Yovani's Croconaw finally evolves into Feraligatr while battling Prince. *'July 6: Yovani decides to re-challenge Sabrina, and loses again, so Yovani decides to go head to another city, to challenge them first. Professor Elm calls saying Phanpy evolved to Donphan. *'July 7: '''Yovani heads to Celadon City to challenge Erika, but runs into a biker named Croy, who is running away from the world. He gives Yovani a Pokemon to keep (Roselia). *'July 8:' Yovani finally reaches Celadon City, and challenges Erika but then can't find her cause she was kidnapped by Team Rocket. *'July 9: Yovani spends all day looking for Erika, but then has to end it and call it a day when the day ends. *'July 10: '''Erika finally shows up, but Yovani has an intense six-on-six battle with Team Rocket to get her back, but he only had 5 Pokemon, so he goes out to catch another Pokemon. He catches a Yanma, and then trains it. Yovani ends up battling Team Rocket and defeats them. Week of July 11 - 17 *'July 11: 'Yovani challenges Erika to a double battle two-on-two. He wins easily without having any of his Pokemon fainted. *'July 12: 'Yovani gets ready for a seven-day competition that starts on the 17th. *'July 13: Yovani stays in the Pokemon Center because it rains. *'July 14: '''Yovani battles trainers today to get ready for the Gateway Celadon Tournament. *'July 15: Yovani meets up with Prince, and battles him. He finds out Prince will be entering the Gateway Tournament, as well. *'July 16: '''Yovani spends all day training, and teaching new moves for the Gateway Celadon Tournament. *'July 17: The Gateway Celadon Tournament starts today. Week of July 18 - 24 *'July 18:' Gateway Celadon Tournament *'July 19:' Gateway Celadon Tournament *'July 20:' Gateway Celadon Tournament. Nidoran♀ evolves into Nidorina after battling a wild Raticate. *'July 21:' Gateway Celadon Tournament *'July 22:' Gateway Celadon Tournament *'July 23:' Gateway Celadon Tournament ends. Yovani ends in second place. *'July 24: '''Yovani goes to challenge Koga in Fuchsia City, but decides to go to the Safari Zone first. Yovani catches a Houndour, and a Nosepass. Week of July 25 - July 31 *'July 25: Yovani sends Squirtle, and Roselia to Professor Elm, and recieves Sneasel. Sneasel evolves into Weavile. *'July 26: '''Yovani challenges Janine to a four-on-four. Yovani wins by beating her last two Pokemon with only Houndour. (Battle-Y;L: [[Exotic|'Feraligatr ''']] vs Golbat) (Feraligatr vs '''Nidoqueen) (Snorlax vs Nidoqueen) (Nidorina vs Venemoth) (Houndour vs. Venemoth) (Houndour vs Ekans) Yovani Wins *'July 27: '''Yovani challenges Janine's father Koga, to a one on one battle and wins. Yovani then heads up the Cycling Road. (Battle-Y;L: '''Snorlax '''vs Crobat) '''Yovani Wins' *'July 28: '''While heading up Cycling Road, Yovani encounters an injured Vulpix who had gotten one of its tails run over by a bicycle. Yovani takes the Vulpix to the Pokemon Center, and meetss a girl named Lynn, who suposedly had accidentally dropped Vulpix's Pokeball and it came out in the middle of the Road. Lynn thanks Yovani and repays him with a Moon Stone to evolve Nidorina. Lynn also becomes friends with Yovani. *'July 29:' Yovani leaves the Pokemon Center and goes out and trains his Pokemon. He meets two boys named Jan, and Mel. *'July 30:' Yovani meets up with Prince and challenges him to a five-on-five battle. (Battle-Y;L: '''Weavile '''vs. Meganium) (Snorlax vs. '''Granbull) '(Feraligatr vs. Granbull) (Weavile'' ''vs. Cacturne) (Nidorina vs. Tauros) (Houndour '''vs. Tauros) (Houndour vs. '''Corsola). Prince Wins *'July 31:' Snorlax finds a female Snorlax, and they hit it off. Yovani decides it will be best if Snorlax followed its reason to live, and go with the other Snorlax.' August Week of August 1 - 7 *'August 1:' Yovani meets up with a friend named Charf, from Trainer School.